The present invention relates generally to chemical solutions, and more particularly to a solution that oxygenates and purifies water and other fluids.
By way of background, the fishing industry has a practice of shipping fish over long distances in salt water containers, or in plastic bags, for example. Typically, the fish are able to survive on the order of four days in such containers due to the fact that oxygen in the water is depleted. In addition, over time, the water in which the fish are confined becomes turbid and contains substantial amounts of unwanted nitrates and nitrites. These unwanted chemicals also reduce the life expectancy of the fish. Consequently there has been a need for a substance or water soluble species that can be added to the water in which the fish are transported that will prolong their lives during transit.
In addition, sewer water and mine waste water have long been a health hazard having noxious odors that are generally toxic, undesirable and unpleasant at best. Consequently there has been a need for a substance or water soluble species that can be added to the sewer and mine waste water that would remove the odors from the water, purify the water, and generally make the water more tolerable and less toxic.